Of Aliens and Royalty
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: "No Master! You must remember her!" Megamind's eyes widened to the size of basketballs,  "No…you can't be serious…how could she survive…how did she find me?"   Megamind stuttered as his hands started to shake. A story of Aliens and Royalty. Enjoy :D
1. The Princess Has Arrived

**HEY PEEPS! Guess what? After watching the movie Megamind (I went to the screening in NY and the movie is AWESOME) and after seeing a certain part in the movie (if you see it, you'll know what I'm talking about) the fan fiction part of my mind went into full gear…soo This is the fruit of my labor! Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody…except maybe…HER..**

Of Aliens and Royalty

Chapter 1- The Visitor from Space

~~~.~~~

Megamind was sitting in his secret lair/house at the abandoned observatory. There was no crime afoot for him to fight and after his last big mistake (with Tighten) he wasn't going to try and start up another one.

But his life wasn't boring. No, after all, he saved the town, got the girl and one of his plans finally worked.

"Hey, Megamind?" The voice of a reporter called out. The blue alien turned his head,

"Yes, Roxanne?" Roxanne gulped, she didn't know how to break the news to her boyfriend. Yes! Boyfriend is correct! After Megamind, morphed into Metro man with the help of his trusty watch(that had also gotten him out of jail in the first place) and saved the town, Roxanne had finally apologized the Megamind and they were now, dating.

Pretty shocking right?

"Well…you see…" The dark haired girl started to sweat_. Why had I gone on that computer and searched it? Why in the world had I searched it? Stupid Pandora and the curse of curiosity…_Megamind, now noticing that Roxanne was nervous walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder,

"You can tell me anything. You know that right?" Megamind said softly.

"Well…I was on the computer and I searched…you know…blue aliens, just to see what would come up…and I saw some breaking news…" Roxanne gulped once more. She really didn't want to tell him this…she hoped that it wouldn't ruin their relationship…

"And what came up?"

"Uh…it seems like there was another blue alien, like you that appeared in the town of Snow Bank Village…" Megamind's jaw dropped,

"Snow Bank Village? You mean that place where Minion went on vacation?" Roxanne's eyes grew wide.

"Minion went on vacation?" Megamind shrugged,

"Yeah, I thought that he told you. He was going to Snow Bank Village because he said that something 'urgent' came up and you know how Minion is with his urgencies." Megamind said while making motions with his hands,

"So _that _explains why he didn't come when I asked him to do that thing…" Roxanne murmured.

"What did you say?" Megamind asked, as he craned his head towards her.

"N-nothing. So are we going to Snow Bank Village? It would be nice to know what Minion said when he was talking about something 'urgent'"

"What? You mean right now?" Roxanne put her hands on her hips.

"Well you're not doing anything important right now, right?" Megamind had to stifle a giggle, Roxanne just looked so cute when she was curious and determined…

"Hey! Snap outta it!" Roxanne said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Alright, alright, we'll go. Just think of it as an…early vacation." Roxanne looked brightly at him,

"Thanks," and before either of them knew it, they were both smothered in hugs.

~~~.~~~

Minion was walking around the streets of Snow Bank Village which was a few hours north of Metro City. But even though it was a few hours up it was freezing. Freezing enough to freeze the water inside his bowl. Luckily he had an inside heating system inside of his suit, but that's not the point.

Minion had received a strange call in his space phone, and it was so startling that he actually had to come out to see it for himself.

Finally he had reached the main plaza where the subject was. As he pushed his way through the crowd, his eyes boggled out of his head.

For he saw her. Her.

"I-it can't be…" Minion said as he turned around to run, "I must warn my master!"

The girl who Minion was looking at finally woke up, just as he was leaving.

";aDfafojSdiDfao4aiG32wr." The crowd around her murmured in surprise,

"What did it say?" Some random Snow Bank civilian shouted. The crowd shrugged. The alien then started to move.

"Ahh! Stay back! It's moving!" The others shouted. Finally the alien got up, and brushed the snow off of her clothes,

";aThidagheoe. DfafojSdiDfao4ai…G32wr?" she said again, only to receive blank faces in the crowd. She sighed before tapping a ring on her finger, "89q9qw9y997404q479. 4509457qq…643q6q3436q4?" Blank stares once more. She then scanned a random citizen with her ring, to received their language and for the last time she spoke,

"Hello. I am Princess Celestial Starburst of the Blue Planet and my energy systems have read that there is another one of me among us. Where is this…Megamind?"

~~~.~~~

Minion had finally reached Megamind and Roxanne just as they were about to leave for Snow Bank Village in Megamind's hoverbike that he had used to ecape from Tighten with.

"Hey, look!" Roxanne shouted as she grabbed Megamind's arm and pointed him in the direction of his fishy friend, "It's Minion! Looks like we don't have to go to Snow Bank Village after all!"

"Yes…but why does he look so worried?" Megamind asked himself, more then he asked his human companion. But Roxanne had no time to answer him as Minion finally ran up to him,

"Master! Master! She's back!"

"Who's she, Minion?"

"The Princess!" Megamind's face showed confusion,

"What Princess? Do you mean, Princess Cosmic Galexis Explosion of the Blue planet? But I thought that she perished along with the rest of them when that black hole appeared!" Roxanne looked puzzled,

"Princess…Cosmic Galexis Explosion? Who's that?" Minion's arms started to wave in exasperation,

"No Master! You must remember her! You two were engaged to be married!" Megamind's eyes widened to the size of basketballs,

"No…you can't be serious…how could she survive…how did she find me?" Megamind stuttered as his hands started to shake. Roxanne was now furious,

"Princess? Engagement? Minion, Megamind! You two better explain yourselves!" Minion turned to Roxanne; a sorry expression on his face.

"Oh Roxanne, sorry to leave you out…but Megamind's sister Princess Celestial Starburst of the Blue Planet, who he was engaged to marry back when the Blue Planet was still functioning, has come back to claim her husband."


	2. Their First Meeting

**Hey Everybody! I'm back! Yay! And I'm back with the next chapter! Here is the fruit of my labor! (I like that saying!) Even though these chapters are short I plan to update them rather quickly so I hope that makes up for it! ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except Princess Celestial Starburst…who also owns Minionia...  
**

Of Aliens and Royalty

Chapter 2- Their First Meeting

~~~.~~~

"Wait, wait wait…so you're telling me that back on your planet…before it was sucked into that black hole…you were engaged to your sister, right?" Roxanne said as she tried to piece the puzzle together. Megamind shrugged embarrassingly.

"Yeah…"

"And you previously thought that she was dead prior to now right?"

"I thought that all of my family was dead prior to now! She might know what happened to our parents! If she made it then maybe my parents made it as well…I must see her!" Megamind said as he started to walk off. Roxanne grabbed him by his arm.

"Wait! If you're going to go and see your sister…then I want to come with you…" Megamind's eyebrow was arched,

"And why do you want to come? From what I remember she wasn't the sweetest sister in the world…and she wasn't keen on meeting new people either…" Roxanne flushed in embarrassment and in anger. Was her boyfriend so clueless that he didn't get any of this?

"Because I don't want to lose you! I don't want her to take you away from me!" Roxanne shouted, before she realized what she said and covered her mouth with her hands. Megamind's expression softened.

"You…you don't want to lose me? Well why would you think that?"

"Master…I don't mean to interrupt but she did say that the only reason that she was here was so she could claim her husband, which would be you, so Roxanne does have a point." Megamind's eyes widened in realization.

"Ooh…this could become a problem…"

~~~.~~~

Princess Celestial was walking around the town of Snow Bank Village; looking for anyone who might have seen her brother. She was a blue alien with a large head, just like her brother and she was wearing a sparkly white space dress with a white crown.

"Brother…how I have missed you so…but it was our parent's final wish for us to be married…and to start a new clan…right Minionia?" Minionia was Princess Celestial's minion and she was a sparkly black space cat with an antennae sticking out of its head.

"Correct Princess…but didn't your parents also say not to pressure your brother into marrying you…after all he might have mated with a female of this world…" Princess Celestial looked down at Minionia, with a sad smile.

"I am not pressuring him Minionia…just abiding by my late parent's wishes…and he will abide too once he hears what I have to say…"

"But Princess-"

"SILENCE! Minionia, he has no choice! He must abide by Mother and Father's wishes." Princess Celestial said as her normally green eyes turned to a bright yellow, "Or else shame and bad luck will fall amongst him…" Minionia was silent, for the rest of the walk. Her own opinions racing through her mind. For when she finally met up with Minion…things were going to go crazy.

~~~.~~~

Megamind, Minion and Roxanne were all in Megamind's robot as they stomped on the path to Snow Bank Village. Roxanne slapped her hand against her forehead in embarrassment.

"Why couldn't we have just gone in the invisible car? Why oh why did we have to go in the giant hulking robot?"

"Because, darling…" Megamind said as he walked over to her, wearing his Black Mamba cape, "We need to impress her and hopefully she won't do anything drastic."

"I just hope that she hasn't brought Minionia with her…" Minion said as he stared thoughtfully out of the window.

"Who's Minionia?"Roxanne asked.

"Ahh…Minionia…I remember the times that we used to play together…wait who _is_ Minionia?" Megamind asked just as confused. He had only received Minion just as he was getting shot out of the Blue planet. Minion looked at Megamind as a wave of remembrance ran over him.

"She was your sister's minion and we were both put together until we were given to you at the time of age. That age had to be sped up however with the Blue Planet being sucked into that black hole…speaking of black holes…how did Princess Celestial get off of the Blue planet in the first place?" Megamind shrugged.

"I have no clue. Maybe she'll tell us once we meet up with her." Roxanne didn't say anything as she went to stare out of the window. _Maybe he won't notice anything…_ Roxanne thought to herself as she clutched her stomach. The bumpy ride didn't help anything, either. _Oh, boy…I think that I'm gonna vomit…better run to the edge of the robot…! _Roxanne thought as she ran over to the conveniently placed bathroom and puked her heart out.

~~~.~~~

Finally they reached Snow Bank Village. Once all of the townsfolk saw the giant robot that they had ridden in, everybody screamed and ran away. Only one person stayed, and that was Princess Celestial Starburst.

"Brother…how I have missed you so…" Princess Celestial said, not even turning around. Megamind's eyes widened but he kept his composure.

"Ahh…sister dearest. How long has it been?"

"3,489 lunar years and 267 lunar months." Megamind cocked his head,

"Huh?" Princess Celestial sighed before turning to great her brother,

"In this world it's somewhere around 30 years…"

"Ooh…" Princess Celestial squinted her eyes,

"Is that Minion that I see?" Minionia then craned her neck to catch a glimpse of her rival. Minion got out of the robot, and walked up to the Princess before bowing in front of her,

"Welcome Princess Celestial Starburst." He then stood up, "It's been long." The princess nodded at him,

"Long indeed. Come now, let us sit and…how do you say it? Chat away the times? Is that right Minionia?"

"Yes Princess." Minionia said while shaking her head no at the rest of them. Princess Celestial then started to walk away.

"Oh and brother?" Megamind turned to her in surprise. He didn't think that she would want to address him again.

"Yes, sister dearest?"

"Leave the robot…and bring the girl…"


	3. The Story of her Journey

**Yay! Next chapter! This is the chapter where we finally get to hear about Minionia's and Princess Celestial's journey. Also, for the purposes of this fan fiction, let's just assume that Megamind's name is Syx. Thanks' to Silver Sheppard for letting me use it ^^ And also yes, being married to your own sibling is gross...but that's the way they did things on the Blue Planet in my story so...yeah...deal with it XD  
**

**Disclaimer:…I really don't own anything now, do I? I don't own the characters, or the movie…not even his own made up name! Sigh I'm gonna go crawl in a corner…:P**

Of Aliens and Royalty

Chapter 3- The Story of her Journey

~~~.~~~

As the five of them walked through the now deserted town of Snow Bank Village; Roxanne was shivering from the cold.

"I-I-I k-knew t-t-that I-I-I s-should h-ha-a-a-ave b-brought a j-j-jacket…" Roxanne said through chattering teeth. She couldn't understand how Megamind wasn't shivering to death in that thin cape and suit. It was maddening! …then again he was an alien so, there was no surprise there…

They had finally stopped walking once they had reached a store.

"Brother go and buy the girl a jacket, I don't want her to freeze before we even have a chance to talk." Princess Celestial said as she walked away from him, "I'll meet you at the nearest restaurant." Minionia then leapt after her, not wanting to be left alone in the cold weather.

~~~.~~~

Megamind and Minion ushered Roxanne into the store where thankfully it was warm.

"How…how did she…how did she even notice me? I was silent…" Roxanne said as she tried to get warm again. Megamind picked out a jacket for his girlfriend.

"She has this weird way of noticing things without even looking…just like Father…" Megamind murmured. "I almost forgot about that…she startled me when she addressed me to get you a coat, even though I did notice that you were cold." He then held out a giant fur coat. "Minion pay the lady, that's hiding behind the counter, and lets go. I wouldn't like to keep my sister waiting…she's scary when she's angry…" Megamind whimpered. Once she was nice and toasty once more, Roxanne put on the coat before running back out into the freezing cold.

"Sorry, Miss for scaring you like that, but we're sort of in a rush. Take care!" Minion said as he paid the exact amount for the coat before running towards Megamind and Roxanne. The lay managing the store stared at the door once more before fainting.

~~~.~~~

Princess Celestial was sitting at a table inside a restaurant. Minionia was resting on her lap. "Minionia, did you notice that as well?" the princess asked her while sipping from a cup of wine.

"Notice what, Princess?"

"Their bond, Minionia…it was strong…as strong as the bond with Mother and Father." Minionia meowed,

"Do you think that they might have…you know…" The Princess chuckled, "Knowing my brother, he's probably done it by accident. But that still doesn't justify it. He's probably forgotten our ways of living…right Minionia?" Minionia didn't reply. Princess Celestial started to stroke her back,

"Either way, if they have bonded it is Syx's fault. He should have known that we were engaged, and he should have known not to mate with another. Even if he did so called 'forget' it was stored in his memeory banks ever since he was a child…Mother made sure of that...And it is my duty to abide by Mother and Father's wishes…" Minionia purred to herself softly.

"Princess…don't you think that it's time to let this go…you're parents aren't here anymore, don't you think that it's in you're parent's best interest to let Syx do what he wants to do-" Princess Celestial slammed the cup of wine on the table.

"Minionia, you don't know anything about what my parents wanted, so I suggest that you stop talking. Minion's don't speak unless they are spoken to." And with that, Minionia hissed at the princess silently before pretending to sleep on her master's lap. After all, she did have excellent hearing so she could still listen on their conversation.

~~~.~~~

Finally Minion, Megamind and Roxanne arrived. Once they saw Princess Celestial they sat down next to her.

After an intimidating silence Megamind finally spoke up.

"Sister dearest…how did you find me in the first place? I thought that you were gone along with Mother and Father in that black hole." The princess put the cup of wine that she was drinking from down.

"It was pretty simple…It all began when Mother and Father found a spare escape pod…"

_~Flashback 3,489 lunar years and 267 lunar months ago…~_

**_Mother and Father had just sent you away after giving you your binky and your minion. They didn't know what to do with me. After all there where no more escape pods…or so they thought..._**

"_Mother what's happening?" I asked her as I pulled on her dress. Everything was crumbling and I was holding Minionia who was just a small black kitten at the time. Mother and Father pulled me close._

"_Its okay Princess…everything will be okay…" Mother murmured into my ear. Father then gave me a binky as well._

"_When the time comes find your brother…restore our clan…be happy…and always remember that we will be proud of you whatever happens. It is our final wish." Father said as he looked at Mother with loving eyes. _

"_Father…Mother…" I whispered, clutching Minionia tightly to my chest. There was now a countdown going off, as we were being pulled into the black hole even more. Suddenly there was a familiar sparkle in Father's eyes as he grabbed onto my arm._

"_Where are we going?" I asked Father. _

"_I have a plan darling. You may get out of here alive yet." He then whispered his plan to Mother._

"_We have a slight chance of this working, darling! She might even die!" Mother cried out, as she carried me to a room. Father gritted his teeth, _

"_We have no choice. If there is a chance of her living then we must take it."_

"_Mother, Father. What is happening? Where am I going?" Father kissed me on the cheek before taking the nearest garbage chute, cleaning it out as quick as he could and placed me inside of it. _

"_You need to go now Celestial…" _

"_But what about you Father? What about you Mother?" I asked, "Where will you go?" Father and Mother clasped their hands together. _

"_Don't worry about us…but don't ever forget about our final wish. Now go!" Mother said before pushing the garbage shute into the tunel and out to space. _

_~End Flashback 3,489 lunar years and 267 lunar months ago…~_


	4. Uh Oh

**Wow! Poor Princess Celestial and poor Minion…they had to ride in a garbage capsule…gross…but it's my story so I can write it any way I want to write it! Hehe…hehehehehehehehehehe….**

**This chapter is full of drama, so get the popcorn ready *nom nom nom***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me! **

Of Aliens and Royalty

Chapter 4- Uh Oh

~~~.~~~

Minion was crying…although you couldn't really tell since he was a fish in water…and Megamind was dabbing at his eyes with the napkin that the restaurant had wrapped his utensils in.

"Poor Mother and Father…How sad…They could have escaped in a garbage can thingie too…." he whimpered as he blew his nose nosily into a tissue. Princess Celestial looked at him, with sad eyes.

"So now do you understand why we have to be together? We have to fulfill Mother and Father's last wishes."

Roxanne looked at Megamind and Princess Celestial, with an emotion that she couldn't describe. Jealousy perhaps? No…that wasn't it….She wanted Megamind and his sister to fulfill their parents' wishes…but in order to do that they would at least have to get married to each other…and that's just gross! And if Megamind and his sister fulfilled their wishes…then that would mean that she couldn't be with Megamind. Roxanne may not have been head over heels in love with the guy, but she still didn't want to let him go easily.

Finally Megamind spoke up, "I…I would love to fulfill Mother's and Father's last wishes…but…I can't…I'm sorry Princess." All emotion evaporated from her eyes as she glared at her brother. The hand that she was using to pet Minionia suddenly grabbed her fur very painfully and it took all of the restraint and patience Minionia had not to scream.

"Pray tell why?" Megamind gulped.

"W-well…It's…It's that…I've found someone else to care for…" He then stole a quick glance to Roxanne, who let off a light blush.

"And you can't care for me as well? Am I correct? For in this world, males are only allowed to have one wife…"

"Wife?" Megamind spluttered, "You wanted me to _marry _you?" Princess Celestial sighed once more,

"I've forgotten how long you've been on this planet Brother…you've forgotten our ways of living. All I hope is that you haven't done that thing…" Megamind's blush became deeper, "And no I do not mean what you are thinking."

"How did you know what I was thinking…?" The girl waved her hand,

"Peh, that's the only thing these life forms think of when I say 'thing'. It's quite sad actually." The princess murmured. Megamind and Roxanne gaped at each other. Now this girl could read minds as well.

Minionia then decided to speak up.

"What the Princess means is have you ever kissed?"

Megamind's blush disappeared instantly. So that's what she meant by 'thing'. But why did she say thing? How come she just didn't say kiss?

"Yes, we have kissed. Is that a problem sister dearest?" The princess' gaze was locked on her wine glass for the longest time, before she made eye contact with her brother.

Her normally green eyes were now a sickening yellow. When she spoke, her voice was layered with pent up emotions.

"Yes, Syx…Yes that is…"

~~~.~~~

Minion was steering the robot as they walked away from Snow Bank Village. Megamind's head was in his hands and Roxanne was just standing around, feeling the urge to vomit once more.

Suddenly Minion looked at Roxanne's face.

"Mrs. Ritchi…are you okay? You look kinda green…" Roxanne looked up at him in surprise; he only called her Mrs. Ritchi when he was really worried.

"N-no…I…I'm peachy." Roxanne said before running back to the conveniently placed bathroom once more. Minion then got a suspicious look on his face.

"Master…do you notice anything different about Roxanne today?" He asked. Megamind was in his own world, thinking about his parent's last wishes.

"Oh Minion…what am I to do? My sister wants me to marry her and Roxanne keeps on throwing up!"

"Since when?"

"About two days ago? Why?"

"Well I just have a hunch that-" Roxanne then walked out of the bathroom.

"Man I have got to stop eating those turkey burgers…they aren't mixing well with my tummy…" Roxanne said as she rubbed her stomach. Megamind turned to Minion.

"See look Minion. It was just her stomach. Nothing to be extra worried about." Roxanne narrowed her eyes at Megamind.

"Were you guys talking about me behind my back?" Megamind gulped.

"N-no-"

"Don't lie brother; it's not good to lie." Megamind flinched. He had totally forgotten that Minionia was here and that she was wearing a communicator on her so Princess Celestial could hear them. The princess had decided to stay back to explore the town some more. After all it was her first place that she had seen outside of that stinky garbage can.

"Sister dearest, why are you listing in on our conversation? I thought that you had to do something important." They could all hear a sigh.

"It is none of your business, to know what I was doing." Just as Megamind was about to counter, Minionia traced her claw across her neck as she stoke her tongue out. The international sign for 'Don't answer that or she'll kill you' Princess Celestial then began to speak once more,

"It seems like I have to stay in this town a bit longer to finish what I planned to do." Megamind and Roxanne let out a sigh of relief, which luckily, wasn't heard by the Princess.

"And how long do you plan to stay in Snow Bank Village Sister?"

"About 36 lunar days."

"Huh?"

"Oh. I mean about a month."

"Okay"

"Alright then, I'll see you in 36 lunar days. Princess Celestial signing off." And with that the blue alien ended the transmission.

~~~.~~~

Princess Celestial then put her communicator down and faced towards the person that she was speaking to. "Sorry about that, I had to tell my brother and his friends that I wasn't going to be back for a while. Now what was your name again?"

The man with the unruly hair before her bowed before speaking, "Hal…but I'd prefer it if you called me Tighten…Princess." Princess Celestial looked at him,

"Very well then, Tighten it is." The princess said before letting out a loud resonating laugh. Oh this plan would be perfect. She was sure of it.

**O.o…didn't see that coming actually…I planned for Princess Celestial to meet Tighten a different way but this works too! **

**XD**

**Chao for Now!**

**-Galexia the Chao**


	5. A Woman's Scorn, is the Ultimate Weapon

**Ooh! So now Princess Celestial is with Tighten? Interesting…very interesting…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything then Minionia and Princess Celestial Starburst would be in the actual movie and this entire story would be totally canon XD**

Of Aliens and Royalty

Chapter 5- A Woman's Scorn, is the Ultimate Weapon

~~~.~~~

It had all started when she was walking around the town. Now that people didn't see her as a threat to society like they thought with Megamind, they were now walking around, acting as if nothing had happened.

After walking through the local park and the museum, she saw a sign for the Snow Bank Village Library.

"It could be interesting, to learn about the history of these people…" The Princess pondered as she walked into the Snow Bank Village library. However as she was looking around, the girl became so immoresed in a book that she was reading while walking at the same time that she bumped into a man, who was looking in the same section as she was. _The Hopeless Romantic section._

"Hey! Watch where you're going! You just bumped into a Princess." Princess Celestial said with annoyance in her voice for she had just lost her page and everybody knows how cranky someone can get when you make them lose their page.

"Oh, s-sorry Miss. I-I'll pick up your books…" the man said as he bent down to pick her books up. He then handed them to her. She nodded at him,

"Thank you." The princess then took a closer look at the man. He had a corpulent body and had red curly hair. He looked quite weak and pathetic and about the age of 294 lunar years…which was about 25 in human years. He was wearing a giant hulking winter coat and huge bulky snow pants, despite the fact that it was only 50 degrees out.

"Ahh!" He screamed as he looked at her, "It's you Megamind! I-I left just as you s-said and I-I'm not causing trouble! Please don't hurt me!" The man then cowered in fear as he weakly attempted to shield his head with his flabby arms. Princess Celestial cocked her head to the side.

"Megamind? I am not a boy, you know! Perhaps you are talking about Syx? He is my brother. I am his sister Princess Celestial Starburst of the Blue Planet." The man after noticing that the blue alien was indeed a girl then calmed down and bowed. Well he attempted to bow, it was kind of hard for him, with his bulky clothes and all.

"Wow, it's such an honor to meet a real live space princess. I've always wanted to meet one! This is so cool!" the man giggled. Princess Celestial rolled her eyes, as the man tried to contain his excitement. "I feel sorry for you though, being related to that low life Megamind. " Princess Celestial arched her eyebrow,

"Pray tell why?" The man then growled,

"He stole my girlfriend."

"I can see why…" The Princess muttered under her breath. Then the perfect idea struck her so violently that it made her feel tingly.

"...Say…how would you like to…be my what do you call it…boyfriend?" Princess Celestial said as she managed the cutest expression that she could possibly muster. The man blushed.

"W-w-well…you're a pretty girl and all…and it would be so totally cool to date a space princess…but wouldn't your brother get super mad at me? I know that he already is.." Princess Celestial then touched his cheek gently,

"I don't listen to him, he listens to me." Just as the man thought that he was going to faint from happiness and embarrassment, she pulled him close to her. "So what do you think?"

"I…I…I…I'll do it!" The man said as he hugged her. The Princess reluctantly put her arms around him as a devilish smirk grew on her face, for with this plan…she would kill two birds with one stone.

No one doesn't follow out Princess Celestial's wishes and get away with it unscathed.

~~~.~~~

Minion was walking around the base when suddenly Roxanne pulled him into her room.

"Roxanne, what is going on-" Minion asked; dazed. Roxanne shushed him as she handed him $20.

"I need you to go and buy me some stomach medicain." Roxanne said.

"But why don't you do it?" Minion asked her,

"Because If I go Megamind will want to come too, and then everything will become a mess and I'll forget to go and get the thing that I originally came to get in the first place." Minion nodded in understanding,

"I see…he can do that but-"

"Please Minion…do it for me. I asked you to do this before but then you went on vacation and I can't stand all of this acid reflex stuff. It feels like I'm vomiting my heart out."

"Well…" Minion pondered as Roxanne gave him a pleading look, "Alright…I'll be back in five minutes." Minion said as he took the $20 and walked out of the base. Roxanne waited for him to leave the base before she rubbed her hands in anticipation, "Now I can talk to Megamind in peace and quiet…"

~~~.~~~

Megamind was slouched on the couch; the TV infront of him blaring. He was bored…again. Sure having found his long lost sister was exciting…but she had gone off to explore on her own. And she didn't even take her minion.

Megamind's eyes widened. That didn't seem right. Megamind always took Minion with him when he went to explore placed. The blue alien's eyes' narrowed. Something was up. Just as he was about to get up, a pair of arms hugged him around the waist.

"Hi hun." Roxanne breathed into his ear. As much as Megamind wanted to sit down and cuddle up with his girlfriend, he knew he had to do this,

"Not now Roxanne…" Roxanne pouted.

"No…I need to talk to you." The sterness of her voice shocked Megamind and he turned around to look at her. She then sat down on the couch. Megamind sighed before sitting on the couch as well; he could tell that this was going to be long.

"I…I just wanted you to clear up some things for me." Megamind nodded, nothing seemed bad about him clearing up some things.

"Yeah?"

"Well…when your sister was talking about how we've kissed…she said that it was a problem. Do you have any clue about what that might be about?" Megamind scratched his chin, in thought,

"Well…I have one theory…but I'd have to double check it and ask her myself…" Roxanne sighed as her gaze traveled downward.

"One more thing…do you still have your binky that you're parents gave you?" Megamind's eyes widened. Why would she want that thihng.

"Yeah, I do. It's Minion's suit's power supply. Why do you want it?"

"It's not that I want it…it's just that I want to see it." Megamind shrugged.

"Well when Minion comes back from doing whatever he's doing, I'll show it to you." Megamind said as he got up, "But right now, something's been knawing at my mind for a couple of minutes now and I'm going to try and figure it out."

Roxanne then gave him a slightly pained look as he walked over to the curtained side of the secret base that he was residing in and walked to the other side of it.

"I just need to see the color of it…"

**Ooh…so Princess Celestial and Tighten are now girlfriend and boyfriend, Megamind is getting slightly suspicious of Princess Celestial and Minion has gone shopping! And Roxanne needs to see the power source of Minion's suit for somtehing! Oh the irony! Oh the suspense! Oh the- review or else I'll sick Megamind's brain bots on you!**

**XD Kidding, kidding…but I'm serious about the reviewing!**

**Chao for Now!**

**-Galexia the chao**


	6. What Just Happened?

**Hey Hey Hey People, Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait...I thought that I already posted this chapter, and then I look back and I saw that I didn't...XD Anywho, Happy Thanksgiving People!  
**

**And to the anonymous review **_**Me()**_** This story is already creative! If you try to find another story with a plot like mine…you won't. That's how creative it is, so a little bit of cliqueness here and there doesn't hurt. I mean sure we could come up with a better name, but I don't want to. You know why? Cause it's my story, and I'll make it the way I want to make it. Don't like; don't read. :P …well okay read it, but you don't have to like it! XD**

Of Aliens and Royalty

Chapter 6- What just happened?

~~~.~~~

As Minion walked down the heath aisle of the supermarket, he received strange glares. Minion shrugged though, even though Megamind and he weren't villains anymore, people still gave him glares and mean looks. Well, it was their problem; not his. Suddenly, through his peripheral vision he caught sight of what he was looking for.

"Ahh, here it is." Minion said as he picked up the box of stomach medicine. He then saw another box right next to it.

"…I-I'll just get this one too…just in case she might need it…" Minion muttered as he picked up the two boxes in haste. He then paid for them at a self service register, to avoid suspicion…but how much suspicion could you avoid when you were a space fish in a giant hulking ape robot body?

Apparently not much. Most of the ladies that he passed gave him strange looks. However Minion got home without one person questioning him about the stuff that he had bought, so that was a good thing.

~~~.~~~

As the space fish walked through the secret entrance of the secret base, he saw Roxanne sitting by herself on the couch and he heard his master's grumblings. The space fish then walked over to Roxanne,

"Here you go Roxanne. I brought the stuff that you asked for." Roxanne looked up immediately.

"Oh…thanks Minion…say…do you think that you could do me another favor?" Roxanne asked sweetly. Minion looked at her,

"If it's to go back to the store, then I won't do it." Roxanne shook her head,

"No…I just need to see you're power supply." Minion jumped back three feet.

"B-but why do you need to see that?" Roxanne folded her arms,

"Well, Megamind said that it was inside your suit and I wanted to see what it looked like." Minion then calmed down a bit.

"Well…alright…but just for a quick second…I can't move around without it…and if Master said it was okay…" Minion then shut down his suit. Roxanne looked around the suit, until finally around the back of it, she saw a button. She pressed the button and inside of it was Megamind's old binky…Minion's power source.

She then took it out of its case gingerly. The binky was a rounded shape with blue liquid flowing through it.

Suddenly she felt an ear splitting headache forming.

"Ugh…" Roxanne said as she clutched her head. Minion then watched her in worry.

"Mrs. Ritchi…are you alright?" Minion asked. He wanted to put his hand on his shoulder in a weak effort to comfort her…but alas his suit was powered down. Suddenly Minionia bounded into the room.

"That was a nice nap…hadn't had one like that for a long time…hey what's wrong with the girl?" Minionia asked as she walked up to Minion. Minion shivered. He was unarmed; in a suit that was powered down…right next to a space cat…things couldn't get any worse.

"I-It's Roxanne. She wanted to see my power supply and now all of a sudden she started to look sick."

"Well maybe there's some elements in that binky that she isn't used to having contact with." Suddenly, the splitting headache turned into a burning sensation. Roxanne tried to let go of the binky but it was now turning an eerie yellow.

"Uh, Minion…" Minonia said slowly, as she looked at Roxanne, then at the binky then back at Roxanne, "I think that she's gonna faint." Roxanne then tried to steady herself,

"N-no…I'm fine…just got a headache…" Roxanne said before fainting.

"Roxanne!" Minion shouted, before all went black for the dark haired girl.

~~~.~~~

Hal had never been as happy as he was now. He had just got a girl friend. Who was a space princess. Who was totally hot. And she had hugged him. He had never had so much female contact with someone like that except with his mom. …and his mom wasn't really on the hot side…and she wasn't his girl friend…never mind…

Anyway, Hal and the Princess were taking a stroll downtown. He was looking at the pretty scenery and the blue skinned girl had a smirk on her face._ All I need to do, is find out a way to release the anger inside of him. He'll be the perfect slave. He's dim witted, gullible, and hates my brother! Syx will never go against my wishes…I mean mother and father's wishes!_

As Hal looked at his girlfriend, ooh! That was such a great word right now! Anyway, as Hal looked at his girl friend, he saw that she was smiling as well.

"So, are you having a nice time?" Hal finally said. Princess Celestial was stirred out of her thoughts as she turned to him,

"T-time? Oh yes, very nice. Very nice indeed." Princess Celestial said as she rubbed her hands and a mad grin started to take shape on her face. Hal smiled a genuine smile at her,

"Well, I'm glad then. " And then he let out a nice hearty chuckle that soon grew out into a full fledged laugh. Could life get any better than this? Princess Celestial, also started to laugh, but her laugh sounded more…evil and diabolic.

For she was sure that her plan would be a success. In fact it would be as successful as the plan done successfully…times six.

~~~.~~~

**Shorter chapter, I know, but I'm planning something huge for the next one! XD! I bet none of you will see it coming! XD**

**Chao for now!**

**-Galexia the chao**


	7. What kind of Sick Species am I From?

**Another update! Anyway, this is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Of Aliens and Royalty

Chapter 7- What kind of Sick Species am I From?

~~~.~~~

Megamind ran out from behind the curtain when he heard Minion scream.

"Minion, what happened?" Megamind asked as he looked at a pale Roxanne.

"It…It…It was all my fault…my fault…" Minion blubbered. Minionia then spoke up,

"Well, I don't know much, but I do know that Roxanne asked to see that binky; which is also Minion's power source, and all of a sudden she started acting weird…"Megamind's eyes widened.

"Quick! Let's get her to the Med Lab!" Megamind shouted,

"Uh, sir we don't have a Med Lab-"

"Put her on the table then!"

Minion then went to go follow his master's orders. Minionia bounced up and down.

"Ooh, ooh! What can I do? The Princess never lets me do anything…" Megamind turned to face the cat,

"Minionia…you can…Get me a latte with extra whipped cheese." Minion then turned around to face his master.

"Uh, sir I think you mean whipped cream."

"Then get me some whipped cream! Stat!" Megamind shouted as Minionia ran out of the base,

"You got it Sir!" Megamind then ran up to the unconscious Roxanne and grabbed her hand,

"Oh, Roxanne…please be okay…"

~~~.~~~

Princess Celestial and Hal were walking out of the Snow Bank Village library when suddenly the princess saw something.

"…Min…Minionia?" The space cat was trotting down the sidewalk, a spring in her step. However the space cat wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

"Minionia? Who's that?" Hal asked his girlfriend.

"My minion." Hal nodded in acknowledgement.

"It looks like she's carrying something." Princess Celestial then took a closer look at the space cat as it was getting closer to the duo and saw that Hal was right.

"She's carrying…something called Starbucks. It says…Latte with whipped cream on the side." She then turned to Hal, "What's a latte?" Hal blushed at her cute expression,

"It's…uh…It's a type of coffee. But you have to be careful since its-" Minionia then ran into Hal, the hot coffee spilling on him. "HOT! AHHHH!" Hal screamed as he ran right into the snow, in an effort to cool down his skin.

"Oh, sorry about that." Minionia said to Hal, "I'm in a bit of a rush you see."

"A rush?" Minionia froze, she knew that voice anywhere.

"Princess?"

"Yes it is me. Why are you in a rush?" Minionia gulped, she didn't know if she should tell her master about this,

"W-well…Roxanne wasn't feeling okay…and then she fainted…Syx and Minion are taking care of her now, though." Princess Celestial started to stare into space.

"He kissed her…and now the effects are in motion…" Princess Celestial muttered as Hal tried to get out of the snow, but ended up slipping on it instead.

"What effects Princess?" Minionia asked, even though she knew quite well what was happening to Roxanne. The space princess ignored her,

"Come on. We must tell Syx. Even though I don't like the fact that he has found someone else to care for, I don't want to see that girl in pain…and where she's heading…without the right materials…she's going to wish that she had never met Syx in the first place." And with that Princess Celestial picked up Minionia, and started to run out of Snow Bank Village.

By the time Hal got up, he saw that Princess Celestial was nowhere to be found, "Princess Celestial? Princess Celestial Starburst?" He then looked around, only to see the princess and that weird cat, running off. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, _She must have ditched me for her loser brother. _ He then started to crackle with new found energy. Suddenly the corpulent man started to float.

"W-what's happening?" Hal shouted as he started to float into the air. His eyes started to widen in realization.

"Sweet! That idiot Megamind probably forgot to get rid of all of that super power stuff that was in my body! Ha! Sucks for him, because his plans always fail with a capital W!" Hal shouted before he started to fly off in the direction that Princess Celestial was running off in.

"Don't you worry Princess, I'll get you back, even if it means beating up your stupid brother into bit size pieces!"

~~~.~~~

After running for quite some time, Princess Celestial barged through Megamind's secret hideout. Megamind was sitting on a chair next to the makeshift hospital bed that Minion had made, and was whispering things into the girl's ear as he held his binky. Minion was hooking up a screen to a couple of wires that he had found and had attached to her body. Minionia stared quietly as she waited for someone to say something.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Ahh!" Megamind screamed in surprise, once he noticed that someone else was here. He also dropped the binky. "S-Sister dearest…why are you back so soon?" He stuttered. The blue skinned princess ignored him as she picked up the binky that he had dropped.

She then waved the binky over Roxanne's unconscious body. Over her head and chest the binky was blue but over her stomach, the binky was yellow. Princess Celestial's eyes then started to glow a bright yellow as the binky was over her stomach.

Once the princess moved the binky over her legs, the small baby toy turned a bright blue once more.

"Sister?" Princess Celestial then whipped her head around to face her brother. He was shaking a bit, but otherwise looked as scared as anybody else, would have been in his position. "Is…Is she alright?" The girl sighed.

"Come on Syx, let's sit. There's something I need to tell you." Megamind gulped but sat down, anyway. Minion also sat down, bending the couch that they were sitting on in the process, while Minionia jumped into Princess Celestial's lap.

"That binky of yours," Princess Celestial started off, "Has the power to detect things, as well as power up things and more." Megamind nodded in understanding, "That binky detected a stange thing in her body. It's not unknown to me though. since I knew that this would happen. After all you did kiss her." Megamind's eyes widened,

"Don't tell me…She's pregnant?" Princess Celestial gasped,

"Oh no! Never! She just has a fatal stomach disease that occurs when a male of our species kisses a woman." Minion nearly fainted,

"F-Fatal…Fatal stomach disease?" Megamind squeaked. Princess Celestial nodded gravely,

"Yes, only the woman of our species are immune to it. Now do you understand why I wanted to be with you?" Megamind's mind was in a jumble. After taking a minute to weakly attempt to clear out his mind, he finally said something,

"Is there a cure? Maybe something that can delay the effects?" Princess Celestial didn't say anything, but Minionia spoke up.

"Well there is one thing-"

"MINIONIA!" Princess Celestial shouted, in fury. Minionia scurried farther into her master's lap. She had just made a big mistake, since it was a known rule that all Minions were supposed to be seen and not heard. Minionia also had a feeling that she had also ruined some part of her master's plan. After all if the girl died, then there would be no reason for her to keep onto Hal. The guy that she was pretending to like.

But Megamind had keen hearing and had heard the space cat. "One what?" His eyes narrowed, "Are you hiding something from me?" He said as he glared at Princess Celestial whose face was set like a stone. Minionia however, cracked under the pressure.

"If she has your child then the effects will be defused!" Minionia spewed out before realizing what she had said. "Eep!" She shouted once more as she covered her mouth with her hands in a weak attempt to get herself to stop talking. Man what was wrong with herself? Normally she didn't speak at all, let alone shout out things when her master didn't want her too! It must have been all of the contact with Megamind. After all he always seemed to go against her master's wishes and that probably rubbed off onto her.

Megamind's eyes widened once more and a red blush appeared on his face.

"My…child? She has to have my child? What kind of sick species am I from anyway?"

**Ha! Didn't see that coming eh? Ha!**

**Chao for now!**

**-Galexia the chao**


	8. Accidental Actions

Of Aliens and Royalty

Chapter 8- Accidental Actions

~~~.~~~

Roxanne groaned and slowly fluttered her eyes opened. Megamind instantly rushed over to her once he heard her groan, and held her hand.

"Roxanne?" he asked, "You okay?"

"No, not really? What happened?"

"You were looking at my binky and then Minion said that you blanked out…and then my sister brought up some interesting news." Megamind muttered under his breath, hoping that Roxanne hadn't heard him.

She did. Roxanne then sat up,

"Define, interesting." Megamind sighed,

"Well…she said that…you have a fatal stomach disease…" Roxanne's eyes opened instantly.

"F-fatal stomach disease! Am I going to die? Is there a cure? How did this happen?" Roxanne shouted. Megamind grabbed her hand, and squeezed it softly,

"R-Roxanne you have to calm down…there is a way to get rid of it though…"

"Anything! I'll do anything! I don't want to die! I'm too young!" Megamind gulped,

"Celestial said that…if we…uh…have a kid together, than the effects will be defused." Roxanne stared at him in shock, her mouth wide opened. "Believe me; I didn't want this to happen any more than you did! My sister said that it was related to fact that I kissed you and that set the effects in motion and I really don't want you to die and-" Roxanne then shushed him, by putting a finger to his lips.

"I…I don't know what to say…I don't know what to think right now…" Megamind hung his head in shame,

"I see…I'll leave you alone. I know that you need time to think about this." Megamind said as he walked out of the room, and outside. Once Megamind had left the room, Roxanne buried her head in her hands,

"What do I do? I'm too young to have a kid, let alone an alien's kid! Oh…great…" Roxanne moaned in despair.

~~~.~~~

Apparently, Princess Celestial was faster than Hal anticipated because after five miles into the chase, he lost sight of her. So now the corpulent man was flying through Snow Bank Village, looking for any signs of the princess or Megamind.

"Dang it!" Hal shouted in frustration, "Where is she! I've looked around this stupid town ten times and I still can't find her!" Hal then gasped as an idea formed in her head, "What if…Megamind took her to Metro City?" Hal's face turned red in anger.

"I'm gonna kill that blue freak once I see him!" Hal shouted as he flew off towards the city.

Once he got there, everyone started to run around screaming,

"It's him!" They shouted in fear, "It's Tighten and he's back for revenge!" Hal ignored them as he started to fly around Metro City in a rush, looking for a speck of blue. Finally he saw a familiar blue head sitting on a park bench,

"Princess…?" Hal, said in confusion. After all he couldn't tell, since Megamind and his sister both had the same shaped, and the same colored head. As he started to fly down, closer to her, he realized that it was indeed Princess Celestial. "Princess! Princess Celestial! I finally found you!" Hal said as he flew down to her, but he was surprised at what he saw.

The green eyed alien was crying. Her head was buried in her hands, and she was softly crying.

"Princess? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Hal asked in a caring voice.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Princess Celestial shouted. Hal was taken aback. In the short time that he had known the princess, she seemed like she was well kept together. Something tragic must had happened in order for her to break down like this and start crying.

"What's wrong?" Hal asked as he sat down next to her.

"Everything is going wrong. Everything. Now because of that stupid sickness, he has to get together with her!" Princess Celestial then looked up, from her hands. Black streaks were running down her face. "My plan is a complete and utter failure!" Hal's heart tightened. He never liked to see anyone cry.

"D-don't cry-" Hal said as he cupped her face with his hands.

"Don't touch me." Princess Celestial muttered. Hal didn't hear her and continued to stroke her face in what he thought was a caring gesture. "I said, don't _**touch**_ me!" the girl screamed as she threw Hal's hand off of her face, "As of now, we are through! I never want to see you again!" Princess Celestial screamed at him. Hal's face contorted in hurt_. _What did he do wrong? Was he not a good boyfriend? He thought that he did everything, right, according to all of those sappy romance movies that he saw…and we seemed so perfect together, he thought. The Princess then started to run away.

Well whatever he did, he wasn't going to let his first, and only chance at love run away. Hal ran up to her and grabbed her arm,

"Wait-" Princess Celestial stopped in her tracks, and slowly faced him. Her normally green eyes were glowing yellow.

"_**Let go of my arm before I split every last one of the atoms in your cells in half, so you will die instantly.**_" Princess Celestial growled. Her eyes then flickered back to their normal green, and saw the bond between them. What a shame though, it seemed like he truly did like her. She had to stop that now, though. There was no way that she would ever carry his child, if they ever kissed. That would only be reserved for someone she loved…

Hal's hand immediately shrunk back from her arm. _I can't let her go, I just can't! _ Hal's mind screamed, _I just have one chance at this. Maybe if I do this, then she'll realize that we're perfect for each other…_ And with that Hal grabbed Celestial's arm, pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the lips.

Man was she really in a fix now.

**

* * *

Ahh, so one of my reviewers, brought up a good point of how I was going to add Roxanne's pregnancy while keeping this K+. I'm thinking two things, 1, change the rating and do a chapter or two about her pregnancy or 2, keep the rating the same and cut out the pregnancy chapter. What do you guys think? Review and tell me if you pick choice 1 or choice 2. **

**Also, It's been a month! It only feels like it's been two weeks! Man I am a fail at updating…:P This chapter basically wrote itself out, so yeah…now I confused myself even more…how am I going to fix this? They weren't supposed to kiss! AHHH! O.o**

**Chao chao!**

**-Galexia the chao**


	9. Mood Swings

**Hey everyone! After all of the responses that I am getting, I think that I'm going with option 1. Please bear with me though, since it's my first time doing this sort of thing…but with my own little twist.**

Of Aliens and Royalty

Chapter 9- Mood Swings

~~~.~~~

After Roxanne was done thinking about this entire situation that she was in…she decided to have the baby. Megamind had tried to tell her that, some sort of alien sperm had traveled down her body through her mouth and…it was all so gross to think about…but if it was the only way to not die from this fatal stomach disease…then she guessed that she would have the kid.

The only problem was…when was the baby supposed to come out?

It had been three months since the short haired girl had seen Princess Celestial. Minionia had stayed with them, saying that the princess just needed time to cool off, but Roxanne really wished that she was here. After all she had many questions that she wanted to ask…and she really couldn't ask Megamind…after all, he didn't even know what the abbreviation LOL meant!

"Hey, hun." Roxanne called, from her seat on the couch, "Whatcha doing?" Megamind had his mind in the clouds recently…and she meant literally.

Somehow, Megamind made a hovercraft using that blue binky of his, and every day, he flew up into the clouds and searched for his sister, because like Roxanne, he too had some questions that needed answering.

"Just…thinking…" Megamind sighed. He still couldn't get his head past the day when his sister had gone somewhere and left her minion here…and here she was doing it again.

Something must have been up. After all, weren't you supposed to bring your minion on every trip that you went on...? And now she had gone and done it again. In fact…Megamind remembered seeing the girl for the last time…on the day that she told him that the only way to get rid of that stomach disease was for Roxanne to have his child… Suddenly he got an idea. A completely ridiculus idea.

"Hey Roxanne…do you think that my sister…could have been jealous of us?" Roxanne got up from the couch and walked over towards Megamind who was pacing, "I mean she left on the day that she told us about…you know…" Roxanne nodded,

"And I heard that there were sightings of Tighten around the same time that she left." Roxanne added. Megamind stopped pacing immediately.

"WHAT?" Megamind shrieked, "MINION! COME OUT HERE!" The space fish immediately ran outside,

"Yes, sir?"

"Is it true that Tighten was seen around Metrocity, after I specifically said for him to never ever return?"

"Hey!" Roxanne said as she turned towards Megamind, "You don't believe me! That's so rude!" she then muttered underneath her breath, "And its Metro City not Metrocity…"

"I can't trust you with all of those hormones going through your body and such." Megamind replied, still facing towards Minion, "Minion I need a status update!"

"Uh…" Minion gulped, "Yes…he did come back…but he didn't reek any havoc…some witnesses said that he kissed someone who looked like Megamind."

Roxanne's eyes widened and Megamind dropped the pencil that he was holding.

"You mean…that Hal…kissed my sister…"

"Doesn't that mean…"

"MINION! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS!" Minion shrunk back…well as far back as he could shrink in a mobile fish bowl.

"Well…I was making those cookies you asked for, and they were over cooked…so it…slipped out of my mind, sir…hehe…"

Megamind was shaking in fury as he grabbed Minion by his shoulders. "Do. You. Know. What. This. Means?" Minion pipped up,

"Actually sir I have a faint idea-"

"MY SISTER COULD BE DEAD BY NOW! The fatal stomach disease could have killed her by now!"

"yes that too…" Megamind then straightend up.

"Okay then…here's the plan." Megamind said to Minion as Roxanne got up from the couch and stood near her boyfriend, "We need to find my sister. A. Sap. So, Alpha Team you go search all of Metrocity! Beta Team you go search Snow Bank Village! Battle Team you go and set up my notes in an artistic fashion! Ski Team go to the store and get my dry cleaning! I need my Black Mamba cape for this mission! And High Heeled Shoe team…you have the most important job…go get me a dozen doughnuts and a Mocha frappaespressiochino! I need my energy If I'm going to be able to solve this mystery!"

There was a silence before, Roxanne spoke up. "Uh…there are only two of us…" Megamind face palmed before shouting, "Brain bots! I need assistance!" In a matter of seconds, a flurry of bots with brains came to their master's side. After repeating himself once more, Megamind deployed the teams, and each were sent off to do their duties.

"Sister dearest…" Megamind murmured as he started to pace around the room once more, "I will do whatever it takes to find you…if it's the last thing I do. And Tighten…" Megamind said as his hand rested on a hidden weapon in his pocket, "You will pay."

~~~.~~~

Princess Celestial was sitting on Hal's bed, in Hal's apartment. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and she was rocking back and forth.

"I'm…I'm going to die aren't I?" Princess Celestial murmured softly to herself. After Hal had kissed her, she has froze in shock since she had now received the fatal stomach disease, and there was no way in hell that she was going to have his kid. So after discussing it with Hal, he had gone crazy and took Princess Celestial back to his house and locked her up in there for three months.

"Well…I most likely deserve it…after all I did try to break up my brother and his girl friend, and their bond tells me that they love each other…but so did that bond with me and Tighten…" suddenly she felt a twinge in her heart at the sound of his name.

"Tighten…" There was the twinge again, "Why does his name affect me in that way?" Princess Celestial asked herself in confusion. After all it was only her in the room, so she could talk to herself as much as she wanted to.

"Hal…" The twinge seemed to grow stronger. She then started to think about Hal, and she blushed.

"C-could it be…?" Princess Celestial asked herself as she blushed slighty. "No. A princess like me, would never fall for a man like him! It must be the hormones in my body that are acting up." Princess Celestial said stubbornly.

But the ache in her chest seemed to grow harder to ignore as she sat in the room. Finally she gave up,

"Okay…maybe I like Hal a little bit, but our bond isn't as strong as Syx's and that girl's! They're madly in love and I am not." Her heart seemed to disagree with this.

"W-What?" Princess Celestial said in confusion, "My beating heart what are you trying to tell me?" Suddenly Princess Celestial felt sleepy.

"Well…I guess I can sleep for a while first, before I figure out anything…" Princess Celestial said as she knocked out.

**

* * *

**

**Okay...first thing first...I got a virus on my computer...just as I was about to post this chapter! (12/24/10 if you were wondering)so...I had to delete everything on my computer to get rid of the virus, which meant that I lost almost all of my files! (except for the ones that I had already saved in my Document Manger on fanfiction...which was only like 3 of them...) So, I had to completly re-type this chapter, along with the ones for my other stories, so please bear with me as I try to get myself back together, okay? This means that the updates will be drastically slower...:P**

**But one the bright side..what's up with Princess Celestial, eh? Is she falling in love with Hal, or is it just the craziness of being locked up in a room for three months getting to her? And will the High Heeled Shoe Team ever find the legendary Mocha Frappaespressochino? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter (which will be posted sometime this year!)**

**Chao for now!**

**-Galexia the chao**


	10. The Great Awakening

Of Aliens and Royalty

Chapter 10- The Great Awakening

~~~.~~~

Princess Celestial woke up…only to see her parents staring happily back at her.

"M-Mother! F-Father!" Princess Celestial said as she hugged them both, "It has been far too long!" Princess Celestial then realized something. She was here hugging her mother and father…but did that mean that she was dead?

"Mother, Father…did I…?" Princess Celestial started to ask them. Her mother chuckled,

"No…we just wanted to talk to you. We made you unconscious so we could do that." Princess Celestial sighed,

"Oh…" The girl's father then spoke up,

"Well…I have noticed that Syx has somehow fallen in love with a girl of this planet…do you have anything to do with this?" her father asked her. Princess Celestial gulped,

"Its…its just that…She has no right stealing my brother from me!" Princess Celestial shouted. She then covered her mouth in shame, "I…I'm sorry for yelling…I had no right to-"

Princess Celestial's mother then hugged her, "Ssh…darling…its okay…you will have to let your emotions out sometime…" she then started to whisper in her ear, "And we've also noticed that you've been gaining some feelings for that red headed boy…" Princess Celestial pulled away from her mother, as her cheeks gained an embarrassed blush,

"S-stop it! I only have a small set of feelings for him! Nothing more! He kidnapped me for Blue's sake!"

"Ahh….but your bond with him tells me otherwise…" Princess Celestial's father murmured. Princess Celestial stared at her parents in disbelief. Were they trying to set him up with the man that had attempted to kidnap her?

Princess Celestial's Mother, who noticed the look of distress on her daughter's face, walked towards her and crouched next to her.

"Darling...all I want you is to be happy. Whether it be that red headed boy or Syx...but first, you must learn to trust others. Then you will find eternal happiness..." Suddenly Princess Celestial's Parents were starting to fade away.

"M-Mother? F-Father? No! Please don't go!" Princess Celestial cried as she tried to stop them from fading out. She grabbed onto their hands, but they had lost their solidness and the princess grabbed air.

"MOTHER!"

~~~.~~~

"Ooh...my aching head..." the blue princess said as she started to wake up. "What a strange dream..." The twinges in her heart started to return once more.

"I guess...Father was right..." she murmured. "I need...I need to talk to Hal..." a harder twing struck her chest once more as she got up off of her bed, and walked towards the living room where she heard the faint voices of a TV.

What she did not expect to see was a flurry of brain bots carrying a sleeping Hal away. Princess Celestial stared in shock. Her mouth was frozen and she could only gasp. Why were these robots here? Was her brother coming to save her? Then she was shaken back into reality.

"HAL!" she screamed once the brain bots successfully pulled Hal out of the window and carried him out into the night. Once she couldn't see the robots anymore, she grabbed a jacket that was lying around and ran after the robots, sucessfully hiding behind buildings so the robot's scanners wouldn't catch her on their screens. 'This must be the work of my brother...' Princess Celestial thought. 'Well if he was going to kidnap Hal, he could have kidnapped me too! I've been stuck in that room for months, and he only decides to get Hal!' Princess Celestial then stopped chasing after the robots as she remembered something. Something important.

~~~Flashback~~~

_"You won't even go out with me?" Hal said softly._

_"Not now, and not ever! You kidnapped me and you sent that deadly disease into me!" Princess Celestial shouted as she was flown into Hal's house._

_"W-Well fine then! You will be my prisioner until you admit your mistakes!"_

_"PRISONER?"_

_"Yes! And I will keep you captive...for YEARS if I have too!" Tighten said as he slammed the door. However, he did not lock it._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

'He...He didn't lock that door...he fully trusted me...and look what I've done!' Suddenly Princess Celestial felt her energy sap out of her as she sunk down to the floor, and cried softly.

~~~.~~~

Meanwhile, back at the base, Megamind was sipping from a Mocha Frappespressichino with extra shots of caffeine, when Alpha team burst into the base. Megamind stood up instantly from his seat once he noticed that they were carting Hal with them.

"Tie him onto the couch. We have some talking that we need to do when he wakes up."

Roxanne and Minion ran into the room, carrying a long piece of rope which they gave to the brian bots who tied up the villain.

After a couple of hours of Hal snoring, Roxanne watching TV, and Megamind eating Minion's slightly burnt cookies, Minion suggested tazing him awake. Megamind refused. "I need him alive so I can talk to him." After thinking this over for a few seconds, Megamind beckoned Minion again.

"Get the taser and a few whales. "

"Right away sir. The killer ones?"

"No the dancing ones in the little tutus. OF COURSE I MEAN THE KILLER ONES! AND STEP ON IT! MY SISTER'S LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"

Minion couldn't get out of the room any faster. Roxanne, noticing Megamind's distress, walked over to him and hugged him. They didn't say anything as they savored this last piece of silence.

~~~.~~~

**OMG! I haveth updated! Hurray! Updates are still considerably slower though. I just thought that I should update since its been about a month and a half since I last did...or was it two months...?**

**Chao for now!**

**Galexia the chao**


	11. You did WHAT?

Of Aliens and Royalty

Chapter 11- You did _WHAT?_

~~~.~~~

Tighten woke up to the burning, tingling sensation of being tazed with a tazer. His skin felt like it was on fire and he even saw red flashes.

"AHHHH!" The red head screamed. Suddenly, he gasped. Where was he? How did he get here? This wasn't his house! He looked down, only to see that he was tied down onto a couch.

"Hello again…Tighten." A voice spat. Tighten, slowly turned to face the voice.

It couldn't be…

But it was…

"Hello…Megamind…" Tighten growled (though this growl only managed to mask his fear), "How was your day?" he sneered. Megamind slapped the 25 year old,

"Don't play around with me! I know that you were seen here in Metrocity, kissing my sister! Even _after _I told you to never to return again! What have you done with her?" Hal gave Megamind an evil grin,

"I haven't done anything…" his face then contorted with sadness, "Its what she's done to me!" Confused by this abrupt change in emotion, Megamind stood away from Tighten and began to pace quickly, pondering the corpulent man's words, before shouting in the said man's face,

"Don't play with me, Tighten! I want the truth and I want it now! Minion! The whales!"

"Initiating the whales sir!" Minion's voice replied,

"What's this? Your attempt at trying to be threatening?" Tighten mocked, his fear slowly evaporating, "Come on and give it a rest already-"

Suddenly, the ground below the sofa began to shake. Hal instantly looked down at the ground only to see that the couch was now on a thin, metal platform, surrounded by killer whales…in pink tutus,

"What the-" Hal said. He was torn between laughing or starting to fear for his life.

He chose to laugh,

"Hahaha! Oh that's genius! What _is the wittle whale going to dance for me in its wittle tutu_! Bahahaha! What a _loser_! You found a loser whale to match your loser appearance and your loser life!" Tears from laughter were now streaming down Tighten's face. Megamind looked extremely hurt for a minute, before his face hardened.

"Minion! What did I say about the tutus!"

"But sir…there was a special! Buy three whales and get three tutu's free!" Minion whimpered.

"You're going to end up with a special punishment when I'm done with him!" Megamind roared, "And you bought these! I wanted a rental! _**Minion…**_" The fish gulped. Tighten's sides were now beginning to hurt from his laughter, he was surprised that he ever feared this guy. I mean, he couldn't even threaten someone correctly.

Megamind growled once more,

"Whatever! I ask you once more Tighten," the one in blue spat, "What. Have. You. Done. With. My. Sister?" Megamind said furiously. He couldn't stand the thought that one of his last remaining relatives could have been dead by now…and he could have prevented it. Maybe he should have married her…then they wouldn't even be in this mess!

Tighten, now feeling no fear towards Megamind, now began to tease him.

"The question is, what have _you _done with your sister!" Hal said. Megamind's eyes widened in surprise,

"What the…that doesn't make any sense!"

"I know you are but what am I!"

"Oh yeah! Your mom!"

"My mom? _Your _ mom!"

"AGH!" Megamind shouted, grabbing his big blue cranium in frustration, "This is your last chance Tighten…tell me what you've done with my sister…" Minion suddenly flipped a switch and water began to flicker and dance…as if it was filled with electricity, "Or you'll have a whale and tazer-filled death!" Tighten mocked a fearful expression and waved his hands in mock surrender,

"Ooh. I'm so scared. The whales in the little tutus are going to eat me."

"That's it! Don't say that I didn't warn you! Minion! Drop. Him."

~~~.~~~

It was dark out as Princess Celestial Starburst was running throughout the streets of Metro City, searching every nook and cranny for Megamind's base. She didn't know where to begin in such a large city, but if she knew her brother, he would probably put it in an inconspicuous place. _I hope he hasn't done anything irrational…but why would he take Hal and not take me? Did he not see me or something? _After asking a couple of the civilians, she finally found the base inside a factory.

The princess eyed the factory in surprise,

"This is where his secret lab is? I was expecting something more…impressive…." she suddenly squinted and saw something shimmering behind the walls. She then walked up to one of the walls, and placed her hand on it, "What the-" were the last words she spoke, before she was sucked into the wall

~~~.~~~

The platform with Tighten and the couch began to fall jerkingly slow towards the whales,

"Minion! What is going on with the platform!"

"Uh…Sorry sir…we're receiving some technical difficulties…"

~~~.~~~

Princess Celestial was inside the base. After her initial shock wore off, she sighed, "Hm…well I wasn't expecting that to happen. That was good, I'll give him credit," she said as she began to wander around. The princess was looking at all of the inventions strewn around when suddenly, she caught sight of pieces of paper that were organized in the air.

"What is this?" She said as she fingered one of the pieces of paper, "Some sort of message or decoration?" She stood away from the paper,

"Hmm…its almost like a mosaic…" Suddenly the princess gasped as the picture, shifted into focus.

She had to find Hal and she had to find him quickly.

~~~.~~~

"Just one more minute sir…the engines had to warm up,"

"Wow man, you can't do anything right can you!" Megamind's cheeks grew red,

"Shut up…"

~~~.~~~

The clicks of high heels resonated throughout the lab as the princess raced to find her brother before he did anything drastic.

~~~.~~~

"Finally, the engines are ready sir!"

Megamind laughed, "Drop him then!" Megamind then began to dramatically hit the button which would drop Tighten to a certain death when suddenly,

"Wait! Brother stop!"

**A/N:…yeah…its been a year…I suck…but there will be some rapid quick updates from here on out! Just 3 more chapters left!**

**~Galexia the Chao**


	12. A Message From Another Realm

Of Aliens and Royalty

Chapter 11- A Message from Another Realm

~~~.~~~

Everything stopped once the three heard the Princess' voice. Megamind's finger which was dangerously close to pressing the button, stopped in shock. Minion just gasped, while Tighten just sneered.

"Hello again, _Princess,_" he spat. Princess Celestial Starburst looked at him with a sorry expression,

"Hal, let me explain-"

"No! You only used me to get back at your brother! I'm not falling for your tricks again!" Megamind raised an eyebrow,

"Wait…you were trying to get back at me?" The Princess looked down in shame,

"I am sorry…after being stuck in that house for three months, I've…I've had time to reflect on my actions." She then turned to Hal, "Hal…I'm very sorry for what I've done to you. I played your emotions in order to use them for my benefit, and that was wrong," she then turned to Megamind, "And…Brother I am also sorry," she gave a shaky laugh, "I was so blinded in my quest to fufil Mother and Father's wishes that I forgot about your own…" Megamind backed away from the button and walked towards her. Hal still glared at the princess but it was losing intensity.

Megamind put a hand on his sister's shoulder,

"It is alright, sister. I forgive you." Princess Celestial Starburst gave him a rare caring look,

"Thank you Syx. That is greatly appreciated." She then looked at the red-headed man stuck in the couch, who glared at her with such hatred that she had to pull away. The princess then faced Megamind.

"Once I learned that you were with Ms. Roxanne Richie, I was enraged. I thought that you had completely disobeyed Mother and Father's orders. That you were supposed to marry me…However now looking back this all seems silly, because as far as you knew, I was dead,"

Megamind opened his mouth to say something but Princess Celestial held up her hand,

"Anyway, since I was so angry at you, I devised a plan. I called it the Pathos plan. I was going to tell you the tear- jerking story of Mother and Father's passing and then you would agree to uphold their final wishes in your grieving state. But…instead you declined. So then I came up with another plan. This was called the Green plan. I was to find some random man to make my slave, in a way, and try to make you jealous while Minonia spied on you and Ms. Richie to find the weakest points in your relationship so that I could exploit them…" Megamind looked shocked and extremely angry,

"What? How could you do that! This explains why Minonia wasn't with you!" Princess Celestial Starburst looked at the ground in shame,

"Yes, yes, I know. My actions were very shameful, but I was also very upset and I felt betrayed. Please try to understand that brother. So then I went to the library where I bumped into Hal. I asked him to be my boyfriend and he accepted. Then we went on a small date, when suddenly I bumped into Minonia, who was bringing you coffee. That's when I told you about Roxanne's fatal stomach disease…So then I came up with a third plan. I wouldn't tell you the cure, and Ms. Richie would die and then you would end up with me. But then Minonia, blurted out the cure, so that plan was scratched. " Megamind was beginning to back away from the Princess. Princess Celestial sighed,

"Yes…by now you must hate me Syx. After all, I was so jealous that I even planned to kill the one you love…" Megamind blushed at this, "Anyway, all three of my plans had failed so I had ran away. That's when Hal found me and kissed me. I broke up with him after that and he was so shocked that he practically kidnapped me…but he didn't lock the door, which meant that I was free to go at anytime…" the princess paused, "Syx…can you release Hal please?" Minion and Megamind's eyes both widened,

"Why? He was lying about your location, when I was looking for you for days! And you just said that he practically kidnapped you!" Megamind said in shock.

"Actually, sir, it was only like 10 hours…"

"Whatever!" The princess still kept eye contact with Hal,

"But…he was telling the truth…he didn't do anything to me, and I said practically." Megamind looked exasperated,

"You said that he kept you locked in a room for 3 months!"

"He didn't lock it!" The princess suddenly shouted. Everyone went silent, The princess turned back to face Hal, "You didn't lock that door Hal. I could've left whenever I wanted too…and you didn't lock the door."

"Of course I didn't lock it! What kind of guy locks their girlfriend up in a room!" Tighten sneered. Princess Celestial gave him another apologetic look, but he humped and turned away from her. She sighed before she fixed her attention back on Syx.

"When I was in that room, I had a vision. Mother and Father had somehow managed to communicate with me while I was asleep," Megamind looked at her with widened eyes,

"What…what did they say?"

"Mother told me that all she wanted was for us to be happy, wheather with each other or with someone else…" Suddenly the Princess felt dizzy, "Which is why I wanted to…apologize…for my behavior…from…before…" Princess Celestial gasped, as she began to sway.

"Sister!" Hal saw that Princess Celestial was swaying and focused his worried feelings into power. He then broke free of the bonds and raced to catch the Princess before she collapsed,

"I'm sorry." The princess gasped, "I…was…just…a…j-jealous fool…" Hal hugged the princess to his chest,

"Its okay. I forgive you, my princess…" Princess Celestial's eye-lids were drooping. She struggled to keep them open,

"Syx…Hal…"

"I'm right here Sister! Don't worry! I won't let anything happen to you! Minion! Go find Minonia and Roxanne! We need to go to the hospital!"

Minion nodded and raced off to find Minonia and Roxanne. Hal's eyes showed worry as he felt the Princess's frail body in his arms,

What was wrong with her?

**A/N: O.o What's happening to the Princess! LOL, I know! :P **

**Chao for Now!**

**~Galexia the chao**


	13. Sudden Collapses

Of Aliens and Royalty

Chapter 12- Sudden Collapses

~~~.~~~

Minion was running through the halls of the base looking for Roxanne and Minonia. Luckily he didn't have to look far. Roxanne and Minonia were both watching TV in the living room.

"Ms. Richie! Minonia! Come quick!" Roxanne paused the TV,

"Why? What's wrong?" Minonia asked,

"It's the Princess! She collapsed!" Minionia's eyes widened in fright and she jumped off of the couch,

"I'm coming my Princess!" The black cat yelled before racing off to find her master. Minion then ran to help Roxanne up. She was nearing the final trimester of her pregnancy and had trouble getting up.

"Thanks Minion," Roxanne panted as she rubbed her back. Minion just nodded before helping her towards the torture chamber.

After hobbeling for a few minutes, Roxanne reached the room, only to see Tighten carrying a limp princess in his arms,

"What happened here?" Roxanne gasped as she rushed to Megamind's side. The big headed hero, held her waist,

"I was about to dunk Tighten in the whale pool when all of a sudden, she showed up. She started to explain everything and then all of a sudden she just fainted." Megamind said,

"She has to go to the hospital," Tighten said harshly as he looked at her paling face. Megamind nodded in agreement,

"Alright then! Minion! Fire up the giant robot-" Hal growled in annoyance and just punched a hole through the roof. Roxanne sweat-dropped.

"Or that works too, hun." Megamind growled in annoyance as he went to go and find the robot.

~~.~~

Hal on the other hand, began to fly at Mach speeds, desperately searching for a hospital. "Don't worry…I've got you Princess," he murmured. He then looked at the space princess only to see her skin covered in sweat. He could also hear her moans,

"Hal…"

"Don't talk okay, we have to get you to a hospital…" The red clad villain said to her as he searched for a hospital, "And why aren't there any damn hospitals in this damn city!" Finally, after flying around for a few more minutes, Hal, found a hospital at the border between Metro City and Snow Bank Village,

"Everything's going to be okay princess…everything's gonna be okay…"

And then it began to rain.

~~~.~~~

By the time Roxanne, Megamind, Minion and Minonia had fired up the robot and were on their way to the hospital, it was raining cats and dogs and lightning was appearing in sharp flashes,

"Megamind…do you think they're alright? They're flying out in this storm…" Roxanne murmured as she held her boyfriend's hand tightly,

"I'm sure Hal is taking care of her…but we should be more worried. After all, we are the giant hulking piece of metal that's out here. We have a greater chance of being stuck by lightning than them…" Megamind said as he looked at the storm warily,

"Minion, step on it!" Minionia cried, as she hissed when she saw another flash of lightning,

"I'm going as fast as I can Minonia!" Minion replied heavily, "This isn't easy for a fish in a robot suit to maneuver!"

"Well go faster!" The black cat yelped as she saw another flash of lightning

~~~.~~~

It was now becoming harder for Hal to maneuver through the rain and lightning. He could feel the frail alien in his arms shiver and groan lightly,

"Just hang on…we're almost there…"

Suddenly lightning singed Hal's arm,

"AAAH!" The red head screamed as he let go of the princess to look at his wound. The frail princess' eyes opened slightly, only to see tears on the red head's eyes and blood seeping from his arm. She reached out her arm to him,

"Hal…"

~~~.~~~

"Minonia…do you see that?" Minion asked as he gestured towards the sky,

"See what- Oh my God it's the Princess!" Minonia shrieked,

"What?" Megamind and Roxanne said in unision,

"She's falling out of the sky!"

"Minion step on it!"

"I'm sorry but I can't go any faster!" The fish said as he began to push himself to his limits,

~~~.~~~

"Hal…" Hal turned to the whisper of the voice,

"CELESTIAL!" He shouted before diving to catch her. Her body was contorting, due to the height that they were in, in the sky.

Her body was closing in on the ground,

"NO!" Hal said as he pushed himself harder

~~~.~~~

"I can't watch!" Roxanne said as she covered her eyes. MEgamind's eyes widened in shock,

~~~.~~~

Hal didn't feel any pain. He couldn't hear the brash sound of the thunder or the crackle of the lightning. He only saw her.

Suddenly he felt an unbelievable surge of energy and grasped the Princess' outstrectched hand before she met the pavement. He then surged back into the sky and levitated there,

"I-I'm so sorry!" the man sobbed as he hugged the girl. The princess didn't do anything but close her eyes and lean against him. Hal then dried his tears and gained a look of determination as he shot towards the hospital

~~~.~~~

"He caught her…" Megamind said in awe,

"That's great-" Roxanne said before her eyes opened wide and she gasped,

"Roxanne what's wrong?"

"It…Its coming…"

"What?" Megamind said in shock. Roxanne grabbed him by the shoulders and shouted,

"I said…ITS COMING!"

"MINION!"

"I'm on it!"

**A/N: Almost done people! A near death experience for Princess Celestial and Roxanne going into labor? XD Sure is intense! Next chapter will come out tommorow!...or next week at the latest! I swear, its almost done! Sorry for the wait! .  
**

**Chao for Now~**

**~Galexia**


	14. The Final Conclusion

Of Aliens and Royalty

Chapter 14~ The Final Conclusion

Hal and the princess reached the hospital first. As soon as he landed, the villain ran up to the doors of the hospital and kicked them open,

"Someone get her to a doctor!" He shouted to the stunned doctors of the Emergancy Room.

~~~.~~~

Megamind, Roxanne, Minion and Minonia weren't far behind,

"Did you see a red curly haired guy carrying a girl that looked like me?" Megamind shouted as he grabbed a doctor by the shoulders,

"They're in that room…" the poor doctor stuttured as he pointed to the room down the hall, Minonia running off in the direction that the doctor pointed in.

Roxanne then grabbed the poor doctor, and shook him wildly,

"Forget about him! I'm going into labor!" She said as she socked the doctor in the jaw,

"N-Nurse!" The doctor called out before fainting, Megamind turned towards his girlfriend,

"Honey, you need to calm down-"

"CALM DOWN! You're not the one about to give birth here so YOU CALM DOWN**! AND I AM CALM**!" Roxanne shrieked. Minion gave Roxanne a look and the dark haired reporter sagged her shoulders,

"Minion…ooh…why did I ever kiss him in the first place?" Roxanne moaned, as a nurse brought a wheel chair over to the expectant mother,

~~~.~~~

In the other hospital room, Princess Celestial was laying on the bed, her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. Hal was gently stroking her hand, when Minonia bounded into the room,

"My Princess!" The black cat shouted as she jumped onto the bed, "My Princess, please say something!"

Slowly Princess Celestial Starburst turned to face her loyal minion, tears in her eyes,

"I…I am…sorry," Minionia had tears racing down her cheeks, "I…used…you…I…lied…" The cat wrapped her arms around the Princess's chest and sobbed,

"My Princess you will not die on me! You're going to be just fine!"

Hal, just sat in the corner and watched, a blank look on his face,

~~~.~~~

The poor doctor that Roxanne had socked in the face, was now limping back to his office, a bandage on his face and an ice-pack in his hand,

"Mothers these days," the doctor groaned as he made his way to his desk. However as soon as he sat down, a nurse rapped on his door,

"Doctor, your needed in ER room 3!" The poor guy sighed,

"Alright, I'll be down in a second," He said as he slowly made his way from his comfy looking chair and hobbled down the hall way,

However, once he made it to ER room 3, and saw the patients inside, he sighed once more,

"Oh come _on_! Of _course _I get the room with the crazy lady that punched me! Ugh! I knew I should have stayed home today…" the doctor muttered before plastering on a fake smile as he greeted the three,

"Hello there-"

"Doctor! Get me some anesthetic! AHH! Megamind, when I'm through with this I'm personally going to kill you!" Roxanne growled as she squeezed his hand so tightly that his hand began to turn white,

"Ah, ah, hun your hand…"

"Shut up!" She growled at him. Megamind looked at Minion pleading for help before looking at the doctor,

"Sorry, you must have been the doctor she punched…she's normally not like this…"

"Its fine, its fine. After all, that's to be expected with this job. Now lets get started by checking her vitals…"

~~~.~~~

The same doctor, after checking Roxanne's blood pressure and vitals, left a nurse with them as he went to go check on his next patient,

Princess Celestial

The doctor walked into the room, only to see the paling Princess laying limply on the bed,

"Ah, sir what seems to be the problem," Hal spoke up for the first time, his face forlorn and his eyes dark,

"I fell in love with her,"

~~~.~~~

"Miss, please try to calm down-"

"Calm down? I'm about to give birth to an alien baby! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!"

"Hun, its not good to get so worked up…"

"Please try to calm down a little bit Ms. Richie. You're becoming too OOC…"

~~~.~~~

The doctor walked back into the room,

"Here are the results from her X-Ray, sir," the doctor said as he handed Hal the file of papers,

"W-What's wrong, doctor?" Minonia whispered, her throat still sore from her sobs,

"She has a virus in her stomach. It seems that at any moment…she will die…"

~~~.~~~

Minonia scampered into the third ER room where Megamind, Roxanne and Minion were,

"Megamind! The princess…" Minion shouted as she bounded into the room. Megamind, instantly let go of his girlfriend's hand,

"What's wrong with the princess?"

"She…She's got the stomach virus! She's going to die!"

~~~.~~~

Megamind, Minion and Minonia raced back into the room where Hal and the Princess were,

"Sister!" Megamind cried out as he raced to her bedside,

"Syx…this rain…it brings…rejuvenated…life…and sorrow…"

"Sister, if I…If I had just-"

"Syx," the princess said as she looked at Megamind with a calm look, "My burden is free…I am going to see Mother and Father…I was wrong to…try to ever separate…you and Roxanne…"

Megamind just looked at the princess, tears in his eyes as well as her's.

~~~.~~~

Hal was in his own little world,

_This is all my fault…if I hadn't kissed her…_Hal was sure that he was in love with his princess. She was beautiful, kind and even now on her death bed, she did not bear any grudge towards him or Megamind.

As Hal stood in the corner and watched Megamind and Princess Celestial's final goodbyes he couldn't help but to feel a tug at his own heart. Soon it would be his time to say his goodbyes,

"Princess…"

Suddenly, a nurse ran into the room,

"Mr. Megamind, sir? Roxanne is about to start pushing, but she won't start until your in the room with her,"

"Ah…I'll be right there…" Megamind said as he took one last longing look at his sister before following the nurse, Minonia and Minion left the room as well, knowing that Hal and the Princess needed to be alone. After a couple minutes of silence, Hal faced her and began to speak,

"There…isn't any way to save you?" Hal asked timidly. The princess smiled sadly,

"I can feel my body's life force draining…Hal…if…you were to do anything by now…it would…already be too late…" Hal's face crushed,

"…you need to know that I...never...meant anything that I said Hal. Although...our time was short, I...really enjoyed your presence,"

Suddenly, Hal cradled his fingers around her face and brought her into a kiss which she accepted, _How Ironic, _the princess thought, _That my life shall be ended by the kiss that started it,_ Tears escaped her eyes as she embraced the gesture. _Mother...you were right..._The princess's soft blue eyes began to close,

"My Princess…"

"Hal...I...I always liked you...don't forget that..."

"I'll never forget, my princess," The red head sobbed as he clung to the Princess' now lifeless hand, "I'll never forget..."

~~~.~~~

And as Hal sat by the hospital beside weeping for the loss of his Princess, a new life was brought into the world, guided by the rain.

END

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I am finally done with this story! I think my mental limit for stories is about 14 chapters :P This chapter was done on the 13****th**** but then I went to a weekend tournament, so I couldn't update sooner (no internet you know…) I'm sorry for leaving you all in suspense! **

**As for the rain thing, I was just thinking of the abrupt weather change from sunny to rain in the previous chapter and then I was thinking about weather symbolism and I thought I'd add it in, last minute. Rain normally connotes feelings of sadness and despair, yet its water can bring life to plants, so I thought that was a little bit of irony that I wanted to implant. Gives you something to think about you know, ;)**

**I liked the ending but then I also didn't (it doesn't really feel like it ended does it?), I really wanted the princess to die quietly (normally my endings end with a bang) so this is quite the change!**

**Anyway, enough with the long paragraphish Author's Note:**

**Thanks to all of my readers, who waited years for this story to be finished! I'm terrible,I know I know :P **

**Chao!**

**~Galexia**


End file.
